op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Adalbaro
Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance Other than his fit, lean body structure, and height of five-feet and eleven inches, Edward possesses relatively normal qualities to that of the average human male, merely extended to fit his height. Ed's blondish, nearly-white hair is straight, certain strands sticking up here and there, while his bangs hang down in front of his left eye. His eyes are lazy and dull, and are amber in color. Ed has noticeably separated eyelashes on his lower eyelid, while his upper eyelashes are bold, and prominent like that of his eyebrows. His nose is long and point-ish, and his ears are fairly big, with lobes that are half-attached to his head. Ed's face is long, with an exceptionally strong jaw as well. Personality Your character’s personality can be as deep or as shallow as you wish it to be, and we have no rules against you filling it out more as time goes on. However, every character needs a good starting point to begin filling out. Character Background This is where you would write about your character's history and what brought him or her to this point in their life where they wanted to adventure to the seas. Try and refrain from characters with heavy political ties or trying to directly or indirectly involve them with important or mod-controlled characters. These character backgrounds are meant to be updated thoroughly at the end of each event your character has been apart of. Character History This is where your character lists their participation in each saga that the roleplay goes through, we're all currently in the Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic that can be about your character's personality, their skills, their abilities, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Some characters will receive a set aspect based on their race and/or devil fruit abilities. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Cautious # Strong Moral Compass # Level-headed Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible devil fruit. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one devil fruit (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Abilities Ability Name Describe your ability—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name "Kyokushin-Seido" is a style of Karate rooted in a philosophy of self-improvement, strong discipline, level-headedness, and hard training. This fighting style is quite lethal, and is focused around great durability, and deadly strikes to the opponent during battle. The user, when well trained in the art, should be able to take weaker, or more unexperienced attacks to core parts of the body, excluding the head, without even stumbling. This is due to the great core strength every user must build in order to not only strike, but to take a strike as well. The offensive expertise of Kyokushin-Seido is rounded into aggressive, lethal strikes to the body, whereas the target will be taken out fairly quickly, and or suffer great injury. Learners of this martial art are able to thrust more power into their attacks than generally perceived possible. "Seido," meaning precision, entails that this variation of martial art not only strikes hard, but strikes with intent and purpose. Vital parts of the body are targeted next to that of just any old punch or kick. Students are taught over several pressure points in the body, and are to use that knowledge in combat, enabling them to think quickly and decisively in the heat of battle. Kyokushin-Seido is quite the force to be reckoned with, as it most noticeably is the product of fusion between the root style of fighting, and the ability "Seidohan," or initially just Seido. Originally Seido was, and still is the ability to focus a golden energy into a certain part of your body, causing the performance of whatever covered section to drastically increase. The mastery of the Seido technique applies to how much your attributes are enhanced, and how many parts of your body you can enhance at a time. When fully mastered, the user has the ability to fully ignite themselves in the energy that powers this technique in the first place, "Seishin." When this full body envelopment of the energy is activated, the user's attributes increase exponentially, until they eventually fall into a coma from overuse. The length of time the ability is used or stressed, determines how much fatigue the user will encounter after initial use. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name N/A Devil Fruit Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.